Save You
by othaddict41
Summary: Peyton, Brooke, Haley, and Rachel are 4 best friends. They stuck together through thick an thin. What happens when death comes knocking and real life calls. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Save You**

**Summary: Peyton, Brooke, Haley, and Rachel are best friends. They stuck together through thick and thin. What happens when death comes knocking and real life awaits them.**

**A/N: This all takes place senior year, it is totally AU. Nothing on the show really happens in here. This is my first ff so please enjoy!!! RR**

**Chapter 1**

_Death is peaceful, easy, life is harder. The only hard thing about death is the grief you leave behind._

Brooke: Hey turn that up.  
Peyton: Uh...no, we are not blasting Jessica Simpson in my car.  
Rachel: I agree with Peyton.  
Brooke: Whatever, Hales you alright, you've been kinda quiet?  
Haley: Yeah, yeah just thinking.  
Brooke: Well stop. You are on a road trip with 3 of ya best girlfriends, enjoy it we are graduating soon.

Peyton looks through her rear view window at Haley who is sitting behind her. She knows knows why Haley is so quiet.

_*Flashback*  
Peyton: Haley, where are you, I just got your message, you sounded weird....Hales??_

_Haley opens the bathroom door and comes out into the living room. Peyton sees her and rushes over to her._

_Haley: I'm so scared Peyton !  
Peyton: Haley whats going on, your scaring me !  
Haley: I went to the doctors yesterday. Remember I've been kinda sick?_

_Peyton nods afraid for her to continue._

_Haley: Well they told me I...I..._

_Peyton grabs Haley and holds her._

_Peyton: What did they tell you?  
Haley: I'm pregnant!!!_

_Haley starts sobbing and Peyton freezes, then blows out a huge breath._

_Peyton: Haley you scared the crap out of me! I thought you were dying or something!  
Haley: I mind as well die because when Nathan finds out...I'm dead._

_She continues to sob and Peyton tries comforting her._

_End Flashback_

Rachel: Peyton, watch out!!!

**That is the end of chapter 1, if you like it review it please. I have up to chapter 5 planned out so if I should continue the tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is all flashback of when the girls first met.**

_The bond between 2 people can be pretty strong, but the bond between 4 is even greater._

Chapter 2

Six year old Peyton, Rachel, Brooke and Haley are at a playground. Rachel is under the slide kissing some little boy. Brooke is on the pavement pushing her barbie and ken dolls around in there little car. Haley is swinging on the swings and Peyton is drawing on the side walk with chalk.

Haley falls off the swings and starts crying. All the little kids in the park are laughing at her. Peyton runs to see what is happening as do Brook and Rachel. When they see a little brunette girl crying they are over come with the will to help her. Rachel threatens everyone as Brooke and Peyton help little Haley up.

Peyton: Hey are you okay?

Haley: Yeah

Brooke: What's your name?

Haley: Haley James

Brooke: Hi Haley I'm Brooke Davis

Peyton: I'm Peyton Sawyer

Rachel runs to where the girls are.

Rachel: You alright

Haley: Uh huh thanks for helping me

Rachel: No problem, I'm Rachel Gatina, you can play with me if you want

Brooke: We all can play together and be best friends !!

Peyton: Yeah and protect each other !!

They run off into the park and play together all day until it was time to leave.

Haley: We should make a pact to stay friends forever

Brooke: Best friends

Peyton: Till death do us part

The three girls laugh.

Peyton: What I heard a guy say that in church once !!

Rachel: Well I have to go my nanny is calling me

Brooke: Mines too

Haley: So is my mom

Peyton: Lets meet here again tomorrow

Brooke/Haley/Rachel: Okay !!!

That day in the park was the start of a spectacular friendship.

**This was really just a short chapter on the girls friendship. RR!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Death is sneaky, some get a fair warning, others don't. It just happens."_

Chapter 3

(Peyton's voice)

You always know when there is a funeral. It's always cloudy and dull outside. Today it is cloudy and dull out. Today we are burried one of my best friends.

Brooke: Peyton we have to go honey, the funeral is about to start.

Peyton: I can't go Brooke, you go without me.

Brooke wants to say something to her but instead just leaves not knowing what to say, she didn't want to go either.

At the church

Minister: Today we lay to rest a daughter, a student, a friend....

Someone walks into the church and right up to the casket. Brooke gasps at who she sees.

Peyton: I"m so sorry, god I'm so sorry

Brooke walks up to her and grabs her.

Peyton: Let me go Brooke, we have to wake her up, we have to wake up Rachel.

Brooke: She's gone Peyt. Let her go.

Peyton: It's all my fault Brooke I killed her.

At that moment Brooke grabs Peyton and walks her out of the church.

Brooke: Now you listen to me , do not blame yourself, no one could of stop that car from running that red light!

Peyton: I wasn't paying attention Brooke, I was day dreaming while I was driving and now Rachel's dead and Haley is in the hospital fighting for her life!

Peyton begins to sob.

Peyton: I just want her to forgive me Brooke, I just want her to know I'm sorry...

Brooke: She forgives you Peyton, and when Haley wakes up she will forgive you too

Peyton: How do you know she will forgive me, how do you know she is even going to wake up?

Brooke: Because she is Haley, and she loves you, just as do Rachel and I.

Peyton: I need to see her, i need to see Haley!

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I work during the week so I'm only able to update on weekends. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Hopefully I can have chapter 4 up in a little!!! RR**


	4. Chapter 4

_"I am the master of my fate, I am the keeper of my soul"_

Chapter 4

Haley is lying unconscious on a hospital bed. She is dreaming that she is walking alomg a beach. It's sunny and nice outside. Haley hears someone calling her. She turns around and sees Rachel sitting on some big rocks next to the ocean.

Rachel: Haley Bob, I've been waiting for you.

Haley: Rach, what's going on? I can't remember anything...where are we?

Rachel: At the beach duh!! For someone with a 4.0 avg. you sure are slow.

Haley rolls her eyes at Rachel

Haley: Where's Brooke and Peyton?

Rachel: You really don't remember anything?

Haley shakes her head.

Rachel: We were in a car accident

Haley gasps.

Haley: Oh my god I remember, what happened....are we dead?

Rachel: No you aren't dead but I am, I died before we even got to the hospital.

Haley: Rachel, your dead, what....

she begins to cry. Rachel hugs her.

Rachel: Haley it is okay, I'm okay with it, please don't cry.

Haley: Your dead Rach, how is everything okay?

Rachel: Because I said so

Haley: So Peyton and Brooke's okay?

Rachel: Yeah the car slammed on our side, but they aren't okay.

Haley looks at her confused

Rachel: Peyton blames herself for everything, you should of seen how she broke down at my funeral. Brooke wants to help her but we all know she needs you more then all of us.

Haley: I can't help her, I'm dying.

Rachel: But your not dead Haley. You where given the chance to choose. you can come with me or go back to a life with Brooke, Peyton and your baby

Haley: My baby, oh my god my baby...how did you know?

Rachel: Me and Brooke been knew, we also knew you had to tell Peyton first before you told us

Haley looks at Rachel with silent tears.

Haley: I don't want to leave you Rachel, I need you too.

Rachel: I'm not going no where, it is not going to be that easy to get rid of me. I will always be there for all of you.

Haley: What are we gonna do without.

Rachel: You guys will be okay, trust me.

Haley hears voices talking to her, they sound like Peyton.

Rachel: Go ahead Haley Bob, go take care of our girls.

Haley: I'm gonna miss you so much Rachel Gatina

Rachel: Not as much as I'm a miss you Haley James.

They hug each other for dear life afraid to let go. Rachel whispers into Haley ear...

Rachel: Let Peyton know I forgive her, tell Brooke she will always be my #1 whore and take care of my beautiful niece.

Haley sadly smiles then touches her belly.

Haley: I will, I promise.

Rachel walks away into the ocean, dissapearing.

Haley closes her eyes and when she opens them again, she is in the hospital room. Brooke sitting in a chair on her left sleeping. Peyton Sitting on her right side sleep. Peyton slowly begins waking when she feels like someone is watching her.

Peyton: Haley, your awake!!

**A/N: This chapter was very sad to write. But I hope I did it justice. I will try and update tomorrow. RR!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"It's hard starting over, going back to normal after things change, but humans adapt to change quickly."_

Chapter 5

Peyton: Haley your awake!!

Haley: Shh, don't wake Brooke, I wanna talk to you first.

Peyton nods her head and climbs onto the bed with her.

Peyton:Haley I'm so glad your awake, and alive.....the car accident was all my fault...

Haley: No, no, no, don't you dare blame yourself Peyton. I'm okay and the baby's okay.

Peyton: Yeah but Rach...

Haley: I know about Rachel, and she forgives you, she wanted me to make sure you knew that, she does not blame you.

Peyton looks at Haley with tears in her eyes. They hug and lay there in a comfortable silence and eventually falling asleep. Brooke wakes up and notices Peyton cuddled up on the bed with Peyton. She smiles when she sees Haley wide awake.

Brooke: Haley James, don't you ever scare me like that again.

Haley: Sorry Brooke.

Brooke kisses Haley on her forehead.

Brooke: You know Peyton is taking this really hard.

Haley: Yeah I know, but we are all going to be okay, we just are gonna have to be there for each other.

Brooke: It's good to have you back Hales

**1 week Later**

Since the accident, the girls have been spending most time at Peyton's house together. Today Haley planned on telling her the guy who is about to be a father today.

Peyton and Haley are downstairs waiting for Brooke to finish getting ready so they could go to school.

Peyton: Brooke hurry up ! We are gonna be late and you have a pregnant tutor mom down here who has a week of school to catch up on, and is freaking out because you keep changing outfits.

Brooke: I'm coming, jeez don't have a cow. It's like the first day of school again. We haven't been to school in like a week. I have to look my best.

Haley: Can we go now, I have so much I have to do.

They walk outside. The only car out there was Rachel's Denali. Peyton's comet was in the shop. Brooke and Haley don't have cars. The 3 of them freeze in their tracks.

Haley: Well let's go, we are need to get to school.

Brooke takes passenger seat while Haley takes the back seat. Peyton just stands ther not able to move.

Brooke: Lets go.

Peyton: I..I, can't drive, Brooke please, drive

Brooke and Haley share a look.

Brooke: Okay

Peyton: Thanks

Brooke starts the car and they head to school.

**At school **

They get out of Rachel's car and head begin to walk across the quad. Everyone was either staring at them or whispering about them.

Brooke: I like they attention and all but damn.

Haley: Will you guys walk me to guidance?

Peyton: Yeah lets get out of here

As they walk down the hall, people are saying to them, _Glad to see you, Sorry about Rachel, Are you guys okay?_

Peyton: I hate sympathy

Haley: They're just being kind

Peyton rolls her eyes as they enter the guidance. They tell Haley to meet them outside for lunch.

Brooke: Isn't that Luke, walking this way?

Peyton: Uh oh lets go this way

Brooke: Are you ignoring him?

Peyton: No I just wanna stop by the art class first

Brooke: Whatever

Haley walks into the tutor center and sees him.

Haley: N...Nathan, what are you doing in here?

Nathan: We need to talk.

**A/N: This chapter showed more of how the girls try to get back into a normal life. Next chapter you will learn more about the couples in this story. Drama is on its way for some couples. RR!!**


	6. Chapter 6

_"I've been broken into pieces. Will you help put me together?"_

**Chapter 6**

Nathan: We need to talk

Haley: Yeah we do, but not here, not now. Tonight, around 6. I'll be at Peyton's.

Nathan nods his head. He gets up and makes his way to the door, but turns and looks at Haley.

Nathan: Haley, I'm glad your okay.

She smiles at him. After he's sits and huff. tonight can go either two ways. Good or bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke is walking to her calculus class when she bumps into someone. Her purse spills and and she begins picking up what fell out. She doesn't realize who she bumped into.

Brooke: Sorry, I'm so clumsy.......

She looks up terror spreads across her face. She thought she would never see him again.

Julian: Hi Brooke, I was hoping to bump into you. No pun intended.

Brooke storms off without saying a word. She runs into the nearest girls restroom. She goes into one of the stalls. Brooke notices her, Peyton, Haley and Rachel's initials on the door. She smiles sadly as she remembers how their names got there.

*Flashback*

It was freshmen year. The first day of school for all the girls. Before school that day they all promised to get out of whatever class they were in and meet in the bathroom by the gyms at 12:30. Brooke and Rachel are arrive together first, being as they had the same class that period.

Rachel: Hey slut, you have lip gloss?

Brooke: Nope, all I have in my purse is my phone, make-up and this sharpie. I bet Haley has some in that ugly purse she insist on carrying around.

Haley and Peyton enter.

Haley: Hey I heard that, and it is not ugly. right Peyt?

Peyton: Umm...Haley it is kinda bright don't you think.

Brooke and Rachel laugh.

Brooke: See, Peyton don't even like purses and she thinks this is ugly.

Haley: Forget you guys.

Brooke: Haley we still love you even if you are so determined to carry this thing around.

Rachel: She's right Haley Bob. You wouldn't by chance have some lip gloss that hideous thing would you?

Haley rolls her eyes, and grabs her favorite peach flavor gloss out. she tosses it to Rachel.

Rachel: Thanks bitch!

Peyton: do you not remember our names, seeing as we been friends for I don't know eight years!?

They all begin to laugh

Haley: Wow has it really been eight years?

They all begin to think about how much they've been through in the eight years they've known each other.

Brooke: I know what we should do, to remember our first day in high school

Rachel: What?

Brooke walks into a stall and rights B.D + with her sharpie marker.

Peyton: Whoa Brooke, if you need to use the bathroom, just let us know so we can give you some privacy.

Brooke: Haha

She hands the marker to Peyton

Brooke: Just put your initials next to mine.

Peyton takes the marker and writes P.S + next to Brooke initials.

Haley: We shouldn't be doing this you guys.

Peyton: Here Haley, be wild for once in your life huh...

Haley: Okay Okay.

She writes H.J + and Rachel writes R.G = Bitches 4ever

*End Flashback*

Brooke laughs at the memory. she runs her hand over Rachel initials. Tears run down her cheeks.

Brooke: BBF. Best bitches forever.

Brooke smiles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time comes and Haley walks to the normal spot they eat lunch at. She sees Peyton and Brooke talking.

Haley:Oh my god guys, you won't believe who I talked to this morning.

Peyton: I'm hoping Nathan.

Haley: Yeah he said he wanted to talk to me, we haven't really talked since the accident.

Brooke: Maybe he wants to get back together with you.

Haley: No, we ended things on good terms. It was for the best.

Brooke: Trust me we can see you ended things on great terms, or you wouldn't be prego

Peyton tries not to smacks Brooke on her arm. She glares at both of them.

Brooke: you guys wouldn't believe who I ran into today in the hall. Literally.

Before either could answer Brooke continued.

Brooke: Julian!!

Peyton: Julian, Julian Baker, LA Julian, The guy who left town after you told him you loved him Julian. The one who just vanished off the planet Julian Baker.

Brooke: Yes , thanks for the memory.

Haley: Oh honey what did you say to him

Brooke: I didn't say anything. I just ran into the bathroom.

Peyton: You ran !?

Brooke: What am I suppose to say to him. e broke my heart.

Peyton and Haley hug Brooke.

Brooke: Enough with our sad boy toy stories, are you gonna tell us why you ignoring Lucas.

Peyton: I'm not ignoring him.

Haley: Are you rally gonna feed us that bull crap. Every time he calls or comes by you shoot him away, or get me and Brooke to shoot him away for you.

Brooke: Well you might wanna talk now because he is coming this way.

**A/N So what did you think. Next chapter you will find out whats going on with Peyton and Luke. I need some help with Nate and Haley. Do you think she should just come out and tell him or drag it on for awhile. I am pretty sure i know where I'm going with Julian and Brooke. I will update soon but in the meantime RR!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry but this story is on hiatus for now. I'm so stuck on where to take my story. If anyone have any ideas, please message me or something. I really would appreciate it.**_


End file.
